Kitty
by vona-Elisha
Summary: Quand le Sorcerer 3D sort il n'y a pas qu'une seule page en 3D et justement il y en à une plutôt intéressante qui pourrait donner des tas d'idées à deux membres de Crime Sorcière... Ah mais qu'est ce que Jellal ferait sans elles?


Bonjour, bonjour.

Sachez que je ne suis pas responsable de cet écrit: c'est mon cerveau qui a fait tout le travail en deux minutes... J'ai même pas compris ce qui c'était passé. J'ai juste regardé une image et puis tout c'est enchainé dans ma tête et je me suis retrouvée à écrire cette chose...

Je la met en T mais si jamais ça venait à choquer quelqu'un qu'il me le fasse savoir et je modifierai le rating.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Sur le coup il n'avait pas réagi: Ultears qui revenait avec le Sorcerer? Edition 3D avec Jenny? Pourquoi pas après tout... Si elle avait ce genre de délire, ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

Qu'elle en achète deux? Là par contre c'était bizarre: un seul pour trois pouvait largement suffire! Il avait un doute, mais alors un _gros_ doute: ça sentait le coup foireux à plein nez! Doute se confirmant encore plus lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu un des exemplaires avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Aller... ne te fait pas prier, avait elle dit d'une voix mielleuse, prends le...

Le regard que lui avait lancé Meldy, cachée derrière sa mère adoptive avait fini de le convaincre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas refuser l'offre mais qu'il y avait bel et bien un coup très mais alors _vraiment_ très foireux.

Il lui avait donc pris des mains et posé sur sa couche, bien en évidence de façon à bien montrer qu'il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

\- Tu ne le lis pas ? Lui avait demandé la brune

\- Pas tout de suite. avait il répondu sur la défensive. Il faut que j'y aille, l'équipe m'attends.

\- Passe une bonne journée ! avait miaulé Meldy

Il y avait vraiment un problème ! Très vite oublié une fois arrivé sur les gradins. Il avait lancé un coup d'œil au reste de la guilde avant de remarquer que Roméo se tenait le plus loin possible de son père et que ce dernier affichait un air totalement dégouté. Comme la plupart des hommes présents d'ailleurs... Il lançât un regard interrogatif à Luxus qui sembla bien en peine pour répondre, lui aussi bien paumé quand aux réactions de ses camarades et du public.

Un regard vers Mirajane lui confirma qu'il y avait effectivement un problème : elle affichait un faux sourire et dégageait un aura si meurtrière qu'elle aurait pu foudroyer du regards n'importe quel malheureux !

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Cana s'approcher de lui, il entendit juste son murmure :

\- Le Sorcerer.

Il y avait donc un problème avec l'hebdomadaire..

Autre regard, cette fois ci du côté de Jenny. Confirmation du problème : elle affichait un sourire ravi ! Donc elle n'était pas passée dans le Sorcerer, Ultears devait être au courant, et il y avait autre chose dans ce fichu magazine. Le problème était de savoir quoi.

Il avait passé la journée à y penser, se torturant les méninges pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas et qui pouvait justifier le comportement de ses deux compagnes... Oui mais il n'avait strictement rien trouvé, avait eu un comportement étrange avec son air totalement absent (quoique son visage était en partie masqué donc il n'avait pas plus attiré l'attention que d'habitude) et en plus rentrait avec une horrible boule au ventre en imaginant ce que ses deux alliées lui avait concocté.

Les deux paires d'yeux qui s'étaient posées sur lui n'avaient pas eu le don de le rassurer, bien au contraire... Ultears lui avait à nouveau tendu le magazine, avec son même sourire carnassier et à ce moment précis il aurait voulu être à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Sauf que cette fois ci il ne pouvais clairement pas se défiler

Alors il l'ouvrit, délicatement, en espérant ne pas se retrouver avec un monstre horrible en 3D en train de lui sauter dessus.

Après réflexion il aurait préféré milles fois le monstre horrible, parce que clairement, Ichiya était d'une laideur inimaginable... Mais alors Ichiya _nu..._ Il avait cru tourner de l'œil. Effectivement Jenny avait bel et bien été remplacée et il comprenait tout à fait les réactions de la population. Mais il ne voyais toujours pas le rapport avec lui, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir Ultears, le regard de la jeune femme lui indiquât qu'il n'était clairement pas à la bonne page et qu'il fallait qu'il continue gentiment sa lecture. Ce qu'il fit sagement de peur de se retrouver encastré dans le rocher sur lequel la mage du temps était assise.

Il continua de feuilleter les pages en 3D sans intérêt avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec ce qu'il compris la source du problème, et la réaction de ses deux camarades : Erza, dans une tenue de chat noir, le tout dans une position totalement aguicheuse.

Il sentit tout le sang contenu dans son cerveau migrer vers le bas de son corps et puis plus rien. Au loin il cru entendre des voix familières :

\- Meldy... Appelle Erza pour lui dire que Jellal aime _beaucoup_ sa tenue de chaton...

\- Er-za-saaaan...

 _Et merde..._ furent ses dernières pensées cohérentes.

Personne ne compris le lendemain pourquoi les deux jeunes gens, habituellement plutôt proches s'évitèrent comme la peste et ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans prendre une jolie couleur pivoine...

Ultears et Meldy, quand à elles, derrière leur lacryma n'en pouvaient plus de rire devant leur gène... Mon dieu qu'elles étaient fières de leur coups !

* * *

Ne me demandez pas d'où ça sort, je ne le sais pas moi même... Je pense que je vais aller me cacher au plus profond d'un trou.

Je viens de le relire et... Dieu que j'ai honte! Tout ça pour corriger quelques erreurs qui s'étaient glissées là... (il se peut que j'en ai loupé d'autres)

Review?


End file.
